


Freckled Beauty

by MiuMaizono



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiuMaizono/pseuds/MiuMaizono
Summary: In the classic au where the first thing your soulmate says to you is engraved on your body, Mukuro has a hard time believing the rumors are true, especially since her words were a lie."You're pretty."





	Freckled Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i'm just gonna be straight-up and say that this is definitely not that good. like, i'm really not even fishing for a compliment here i had zero ideas on what i wanted to write, and this was the only thing i could think of and i tried to write it like five different times but each time it comes out so awkward this is the best i could do though
> 
> literally if u have anything u wanna see written for naekusaba let me know! i'm piss out of ideas and because of that i'm writing stuff that feels so disjointed and uninspiring for me jnhbghnjm
> 
> thanks for reading though<3 i hope at least someone enjoys this

“You’re pretty.” **  
**

Those were the words engraved on Mukuro’s wrist since she was a little girl.  She didn’t know how they got there – or when exactly, for that matter (definitely before she joined Fenrir though), but she knew the rumor associated with those words.

When you were born, you’d come out with a word or a sentence engraved onto your body that supposedly were the first words your soulmate would say to you.

She didn’t believe in it.  She always thought it was a wise man’s tale – a myth, and only that.  Perhaps Junko had played a trick on her while she was sleeping – she wouldn’t put it past her to do that, anyways.  Especially at their young ages.

There was only one problem with that logic, however: Junko had them too.  On her right hip, were the words, ‘What do you want, ugly” engraved just like Mukuro’s.

And to top it off?  Junko found her soulmate on the playground one day.  There was a young boy – Matsuda-kun, Mukuro believed his name was – who was reading alone under the slide.  Mukuro remembers Junko wanting to interrupt his reading for ‘despair’, and before she could even get a word out to him, he asked her those same words engraved on her hip; “What do you want, ugly?”

She doesn’t remember what words were engraved on Matsuda-kun, but she remembers him being…very displeased with his soulmate.  Junko declared him her husband and starting to tag along with him wherever he went – which is part of the reason why Mukuro felt no guilt when she suddenly left to join Fenrir.  

Junko had her soulmate; Mukuro had nothing.

There was another reason Mukuro didn’t believe in the soulmate thing though – the words she found on her wrist.  

Out of all the things she could get, she got those two words: “You’re pretty.”  

Two words that she was certain no one could ever say to her without lying through the skin of their teeth.  

She wasn’t pretty.  In the words of her beautiful sister, she was fat, ugly, smelly, flat, unlikable…there’s no way anyone would consider her pretty.

In fact, she was confident about that.  If there was one thing Mukuro was confident in besides her fighting ability it was that no one could love her who wasn’t Junko.  And she kept that feeling inside her from Fenrir, all the way to her enrollment in Hope’s Peak Academy.

When she started attending Hope’s Peak Academy, Mukuro stayed close to Junko, and only to Junko.  She kept an iron wall in between her and the rest of her classmates, and only one boy tried to break through; Makoto Naegi.

Mukuro never thought much of Makoto; he was average in every way, shape, and form, and the only really noticeable thing about him was that his optimism got on Junko’s every last nerve.

That, and his luck.

For someone with the title, ‘Ultimate Lucky Student,’ Mukuro never witnessed any good luck go his way.  The first day of school, he was walking along Maizono and Kirigiri and accidentally got decked by Oowada-kun.  The following week he tripped down a flight of stairs and took Komaeda-senpai & Souda-senpai out with him.  

Mukuro found it amusing; mostly because she had the same problem.  She had no luck.  She was stuck playing second-fiddle to her beautiful, talented sister, and the only thing that made her special was her ability to hurt people.  How unlucky is that?

Even today, when Makoto looked like he was on his way over to her desk, he was intercepted by Hiro and Kuwata.  He looked sad, maybe distant, but the two boys dragged him away from her.

That left Mukuro both relieved and disappointed.  Relieved in the fact that socializing was never one of her strong suits, so she liked to avoid any and all situations that could lead to that, despite Junko’s annoyance with her.  Disappointed however, because there was just something about Makoto that piqued her interest.  She didn’t know what it was, but, she found herself staring in his direction more often than not.  And nothing was more embarrassing than the time Junko caught her staring…she would never live that down.

But, the classes were now on their lunch break, and since Junko ran off to ‘play’ with Matsuda-kun, Mukuro was left alone once more.  She sat slouched by a vending machine, letting the sunlight hit her face through the windows.

A long while passed, but while she was in her daze, from around the corner, a gasp is heard.  It wasn’t a gasp of shock, no, it was a gasp for air.  Mukuro recognized it from her days on the battlefield; it was the first sign of an attack.  

But, they’re in a school, so…?

So what’s going on?

Mukuro stood to her feet, adjusting her skirt as she does so, and makes her way toward the source of the gasp.  Mukuro slid along the wall, careful as to not make any noise and peeked her head around the corner.

On the floor, with sweat dripping down his cheek, was Makoto.  

On the battlefield Mukuro’s instinct would be one of two things; he was poisoned, or he had an infection.  But they were at Hope’s Peak Academy, right?  So none of that was possible.

She slowly bent down to take a closer look at the smaller boy, and she gently placed the back of her hand on his forehead.  He was really heating up.

She looked around the area, looking for perhaps a teacher, or Leon who he had left with, but there was no one there.  She took one look back at Makoto, and, she found herself torn.  Were she to leave him and go get the nurse, then his condition could worsen and there’d be no one to help him.  So, there was only one thing to do, really.

Lifting Makoto was no problem, though Mukuro could feel the faint blush as she stared down at the smaller boy.  It was a blush, she knew it, but she tried to convince herself that perhaps she had already caught his cold – if that’s what it even was.

But that didn’t really matter, not as Makoto’s temperature continued to rise.  So, she continued on to the nurse’s office with makoto in her arms, bridal style.  Fitting for someone like him.

As for Makoto, well, when he finally started coming back, he was met by blurriness.  His head spun, he was sweating, and he couldn’t tell up from down.  He didn’t even realize he was *actually* moving until he took a deep breath, and calmed himself.

That’s when he noticed her.

“Naegi-kun,”

Mukuro looked down at Makoto, whose face was a bright red, and quizzically tilted her head.

“Are you okay?”

Makoto didn’t answer, no.  He was entranced by everything about Mukuro in that moment; her movement, her tone of voice, her strength, her cute freckles…

“You’re pretty.”

Those were the words that left his mouth.

One.  Two.  Three.  Four.  Five.  Six–

–it took Mukuro six seconds before she processed what came out of the smaller boy’s mouth.  And, when she did, she next realized that her mouth was agape, her cheeks were warm, and she had dropped poor Makoto on the floor.

She was only taken out of her trance because of the thud that came when Makoto connected with the floor below him.  Of course, he didn’t realize what he had just said through his delirium until the floor woke him.  “Ah–I’m sorry if that sounded weird Ikusaba-san!  I didn’t mean anything by it–not that you’re not pretty, but I didn’t mean to make it sound strange, and…!”

“It’s okay.”

Mukuro wasn’t sure if Makoto was red because he was blushing, or if it was the fever, but…it was cute.  Super cute.

But, wait, that means…

…Naegi was her, “…soulmate.”

There was a brief silence, and, Makoto’s eyes brightened even more when he processed what she said.

He slowly begins to roll up his sleeves, and, by his elbow the words ‘Naegi-kun, are you okay?’ are engraved in black ink.  “My sister was right after all!”

His lips curled upward, and in one motion, Mukuro’s entire world exploded with light.  It was the first time anyone’s ever smiled at her.  And…it was so genuine.

And, for the first time in a while, she smiled back.  And just like Makoto’s – it was genuine, and not only that, but it was so pure.  Just like their entire relationship.

**OMAKE** :

The two didn’t have time to make small talk after that, as Makoto’s condition wasn’t getting better in that hallway.  After taking Makoto to one of their upperclassmen, Mukuro thought it’d be best to just let him rest.  So she walked – er, carried – Makoto back to his dorm.  Afterwards, she found herself pacing in front of Junko’s room – she had to tell her, right?!  Junko would be happy for her, after all…

…she found her soulmate.  There was nothing that could possibly stop her now!

“Hey Muku~!”

Mukuro stops in her tracks to see Junko walking toward her with Matsuda in tow.  “Whatcha doin’ sis?  Were you with Naegi-kun?  He looked like a ghost earlier today, did you check on him, ooh are you stalking him?!”

Mukuro finds herself nodding.  For a half-second she was considering lying to her sister, but she knew she couldn’t pull it off.  She’d never be able to hide anything from Junko, so, she took a deep breath, and told her sister everything.

After her story, Junko finds herself giggling to herself.  “I see, I see, Naegi-kun is your soulmate…”

She trails off, but suddenly snaps her fingers.  “And what’re you doing here then?!”

“Huh?”

Junko leans forward, pointing an accusatory finger in Mukuro’s direction.  “Since he’s your soulmate, you need to be the one to nurse him back to health, duh!”

“I do…?”

“No,” Matsuda coughs, which earns an abrupt – and borderline annoying – laugh from Junko.

“You’re such a joker!  Of course she does!”

Mukuro only tilts her head.  It’s not like Junko’s ever been wrong before, so why would she be now…

“Good,” Junko says.  “Now, now, what do we think Naegi-kun’s into…?”

Two wardrobe changes later, Mukuro stands outside of Makoto’s door in a nurse’s outfit, and sighs to herself.  Junko told her this was the right thing to do – that this is what he’d do for her, so she shouldn’t really be embarrassed.  But still, it felt weird.  

“Don’t hesitate,” she told herself.  “Naegi-kun…likes this sorta thing?  Junko-chan said so, so…”

She knocks on his door twice, and when she hears his weak voice say, “Come in,” she does so.

The moment Mukuro opened the door, she felt a warm pair of eyes fall upon her.  

To be honest, Makoto was expecting Sayaka and Leon to swing by, so watching Mukuro walk closer to him – it took him a few moments to register what was really happening.  And once he did that, he also registered her…change of appearance.  

He found himself admiring her beauty once more – and this time he couldn’t blame it on his cold.

“Ikusaba-san, why are you wearing that–?!”

“What’s wrong with it?”

Makoto shuts his eyes and shakes his head frantically – attempting to rid himself of the blush and keep himself from staring at her.  “N-Nothing, Ikusaba-san.  But, why?”

“Junko-chan said to.”

“Of course she did.”

Makoto could almost here Junko’s evil cackle from here – they’ve only been going to school for a couple of weeks now, but Junko’s made his life hell.  She said he was the, ‘embodiment of everything I hate’…he didn’t even know what the hell that was supposed to mean, but ever since then he’s lived in constant fear of her pranks.  Now she’s having her poor sister dress up to tease the both of them…

Mukuro failed to recognize the awkwardness of the situation, or that she was being teased by her sister.  She just sat on the side of Makoto’s bed, and let her face turn a rosy red.  She still couldn’t get over that she had found her soulmate and that he was so…cute.

And for Makoto, well, as embarrassed as he was about this entire situation, he was happy.  Mukuro was borderline gorgeous, what with her freckles, blue eyes, toned arms & legs…

…was it getting hot in there, or was it the cold?

Still, they’ve only ever spoken today, and if they’re soulmates, then…they should get to know each other, right?

“What did you mean earlier when you said your sister was right?”

Makoto internally thanks her for breaking the silence, sits up in his bed, and gently smiles.  “When we were little, we’d play in the park a bunch.  I’d always falls or get myself into trouble, so she’d say that my ‘knight in shining armor’ would save me one day.”

“And…?”

He sheepishly pulls the blanket on top of him.  “Maybe she was right,” he pauses, before clearing his throat.  “Did you wear shiny armor when you were with Fenrir?”

Mukuro dryly chuckles.  “No.  Not really…”

“I see…so Enoshima-san lied to me too.”

Makoto’s innocent giggle echoes throughout the room, and, the start of an adorable total non-despairing pure relationship started.  This is the new canon fuck the fourth wall.

 


End file.
